


Harmony

by frobishounen



Series: Silences [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, communication is my kink, wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobishounen/pseuds/frobishounen
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri come home from a night out. Set somewhere closely after Yuuri's move to St. Petersburg.





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post a short update because I felt I haven't given this series enough attention lately! (I'm about to finish my dissertation, that would be why 

They were tipsy and giggling when the bed finally found them. Clothes came off and skin touched skin, sloppy kisses drew soft sighs out of them both, until finally they stopped and common sense caught up with them - Viktor first.

“I… I don’t know where to go,” he said. His eyes sought Yuuri’s and caught him with a look of sobriety. “I’m not sure what you want me to be right now,” Viktor admitted, pursing his lips together as tension gathered in his body. Yuuri looked back at him, eyes focused at Viktor’s, pupils dilated, lips still damp from kisses, and slightly curved in a smile. He licked them and gave Viktor the kindest look his face allowed him.

“You can just be yourself,” Yuuri answered earnestly. Viktor inhaled sharply, but Yuuri stayed close and gently held onto him, which helped him relax if only a little bit.   
“Please,” Yuuri said. “It’s all good, you know.” He let the silence gather. Viktor’s nod was barely noticeable.

“Thank you,” Viktor said, relieved. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected to hear, but he was happy with what Yuuri had said. Viktor’s vision was blurred and eyelashes damp. His eyes had a reddish hue. Yuuri looked worried. That unsettled something inside Viktor.

“Yuuri,” he said softly. The name lengthened with his breath. He dragged it through his mouth before finally letting go. “Are you sure?” His voice had a slight waver and he still didn’t breathe in deep, as if he tried to stay as quiet as he could.

“You worry too much,” Yuuri said and Viktor knew it was true. But he’d never thought Yuuri would be one to catch on that. “Please,” Yuuri said. “Tell me what you like. What would make you feel the best right now?”

“Uh,” Viktor breathed. “But I’m happy just,” he started. “Like this. You don’t have to… Just stay. Don’t… I don’t know, just don’t let me chase you away.”

Yuuri smiled and moved closer. He adjusted the duvet and the pillows in the bed.

“That’s it then,” he said. 

Viktor heard his gentle smile and finally let himself lean in to touch. His arms wanted to wrap around Yuuri and hold him, and encouraged by Yuuri’s uninhibited closeness they did that. Yuuri responded by resting his head against Viktor’s shoulder and gently nuzzling against him before allowing himself stay there. 

“Maybe we could lie down?” he asked. Viktor heard the smile again and responded with his own. He shifted to get more comfortable and invited Yuuri to join him. He felt pleasantly overwhelmed, and then worried, and then calm again when Yuuri kept observing him to find the right amount of closeness and affection. He wanted to give Viktor enough space and he appreciated that. 

“I guess we should… Undress a bit,” he said thoughtfully, pausing mid-sentence. Yuuri nodded and smirked. “Want a hand?” he asked and after getting Viktor’s consent he started peeling his shirt off him. His hands slid across the skin softly. Yuuri felt warm and Viktor couldn’t help a sigh. 

Yuuri’s gaze asked a question but Viktor shook his head. “Feels good,” he said simply. His skin shivered and he moved into the touch. “Really good.” He closed his eyes. “Is this okay? Can you keep going?” 

Yuuri stole a nuzzle and smiled again. “Mhm,” he hummed. He kept his hands still, then gently leaned in to press soft kisses on Viktor’s pale stomach. “Oh-” he gasped, breath hitching. “Too much?” Yuuri asked. Viktor shook his head. Yuuri didn’t see. “No, good,” Viktor added when Yuuri stopped for a second too long.

“Mmhm…” Yuuri’s nose drew an invisible, slow, gentle line up Viktor’s abs and he felt the man tense and relax, gasp for air and let his breath go. He made him go through waves of anticipation and pleasure, but just as gently and carefully as they wanted it for now. 

They didn’t have sex that night: barely made out. The night gave them time to try each other and grow the borders to cross the next time they chose.

Eventually the touches slowed and they breathed to match each other, Yuuri still slightly atop Viktor. They drifted to sleep in silence, slowly, floating through the quiet room and the haze of the gin and cocktails, the joy of friends and long hours of dark before the sun would rise. As they lay there Viktor felt enough and Yuuri felt understood.


End file.
